Road Trip
by supercomsandeggos
Summary: Hopper and Joyce take the kids up to Six Flags for a little family getaway


Will Byers rolled over in his bed, silencing the alarm clock on his nightstand. 5 A.M. it read. Normally, the boy would object to waking up at an ungodly hour, but today was a special occasion. His mother and Hopper were taking he and his friends to the Six Flags amusement park!

He remembered the day he got out of school, rode his bike home and his mother telling him the good news. The adults had been saving up for quite awhile, with Joyce working more hours than usual and Hopper withdrawing some extra money from his savings so the single mother wouldn't work herself to death. Joyce objected the offer at first, but Hopper informed her that it was okay, saying that he would probably spend it on more cigarettes if she didn't take it. Jonathan and Mike's older sister, Nancy, were invited to come along as well, but they politely declined, thinking it would be nice to have some time to themselves (much to Mike and Will's disgust).

Will finally managed to pull himself out of his warm bed and put on some fresh clothes. Joyce was already up and moving about, telling her youngest that Hopper would take the whole group to breakfast, then they could sleep in the car as much as they wanted. Running back into his room, Will grabbed a handful of his favorite comics so he wouldn't get too bored on the long ride up there. Six Flags was located in Gurnee, Illinois, about a 4 hour drive from Hawkins, but according to the kids, 4 hours felt like 4 years.

 **. . .**

The annoying sound of ringing awoke Mike from his slumber and the boy practically fell out of his bed, running across his room to turn off his alarm. He had put the clock atop his dresser on purpose, as he had a bad habit of hitting the snooze, rolling over and going back to sleep. This way, he could wake his body up by moving around and it seemed to be working. Mike went to the restroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair, then sauntered down to the basement to wake up Eleven.

The young girl was stretched out on the couch, cuddling with Mike's favorite Star Wars blanket. The boy smiled at her sleeping form and knelt down to wake her.

"El, come on," he whispered. "Will and his family will be by to pick us up any minute now."

Eleven responded by pulling the blanket over her head. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, a bad habit she picked up from Mike.

Mike shook his head and sighed. "All right, but you better get ready soon. We can sleep in the car."

Eleven nodded and heard Mike retreat back upstairs. He sat in his father's La-Z-boy, eyelids drooping as he tried to fight to stay awake. Moments passed and there was a soft knock at the door. Mike answered and Dustin was on the front porch, curly hair frizzing all over the place (out of all of the boys, he woke up with the worst bed head).

"Hey, man," he greeted, still half asleep. "You and El ready?"

"She's probably still asleep downstairs, hang on," Mike said and raced back towards the basement door. He flipped on the switch, lighting up the dark area, and Eleven groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head.

"C'mon, El," Mike hurried. "For real this time. Will and Dustin are here, it's time to go."

Eleven effortlessly attempted to get up and Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't make me have to carry you," he sighed.

The girl stopped mid stretch and a small, devious smile awoke on her face. Wondering if Mike would actually attempt to pick her up, she stayed still, pretending to fall back asleep. Mike blew the bangs out of his face and took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing'_ he thought.

Scooping the girl into his bony arms, bridal style, he let out a huff and straightened up, knees wobbling. He didn't tumble over, so the boy considered himself successful, but the popping of his joints told him otherwise. Eleven let out a giggle and tried to get down, telling Mike that she was awake.

"You've been up this whole time?" he let out a big exhale and rubbed his aching back.

"I wanted to see if you'd actually carry me," El laughed.

"Guys," a voice groaned from the top of the stairs. "You can make goo goo eyes at each other in the car. Now, c'mon, we gotta pick up Lucas," Dustin grumbled. It was way too early for him to deal with this.

 **. . .**

After they picked up Lucas, the kids were all dozing off in the back. Most of them had brought blankets and pillows for the long ride to and from Hawkins. Their first stop had been at a Denny's to fill up on breakfast. The kids either got waffles or pancakes, Hopper had his usual eggs, bacon and coffee, while Joyce had French toast and a cup of coffee as well.

With their stomachs full and the sun peaking over the magenta sky, the small family piled back into the minivan, driving off and leaving their small town behind. The car ride was peaceful for a few hours. All the kids were passed out in the back in a big sleep pile, Hopper and Joyce chatted quietly in the front as soft music played on the radio, and the Saturday morning roads were clear. The kids started to wake up one by one, first Will, then Lucas, then Mike and El, and Dustin.

Joyce had brought a brochure that showed all the different rides and attractions Six Flags had to offer. She handed it to her son, who unfolded the small guide into a map that revealed all the different locations the park was divided into. There were many rides to choose from, but the group was most excited to finally get a chance to check out the hardcore ones, considering they were all tall enough now.

"Oh my god, we _have_ to go on the American Eagle!" Lucas pointed out.

"And the Haunted House," Dustin added.

"Is it scary?" El worried.

"C'mon, El," Lucas scoffed. "We've faced a Demogorgon in the flesh, battled an army of bad men, and not to mention _you're_ the one who has superpowers! You've got nothing to be afraid of!"

Eleven beamed at his praise and glanced at the map in Will's hands. She spotted an interesting ride called 'Demon' and pointed at the picture.

"What about that one?" she asked and the boys looked over the description of the roller coaster.

"A demonic journey you will live to tell about?" Dustin read aloud. The boy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "They're trying too hard to make it seem scary."

"It can't be that bad," Mike shrugged. "It probably goes really high in the air and drops with a few twists and turns." He made waving motions with his arm.

The group went over their plan for when they arrived at the park. First, they would find one of the mild roller coasters so Eleven could get used to the fast paced, twisting motions most of the rides went in. Next, they would try to ride as many roller coasters as possible until they got hungry enough to eat at one of the many restaurants inside the park. After lunch, they would go to the arcade and play around until they could find more roller coasters to ride. And as soon as it got dark enough, they would go to the haunted house attraction.

With the day all planned out, the kids tried to find ways to pass the time in the car while Six Flags was still an hour and a half away. Lucas and Will read their comics, Dustin was humming along with the songs playing over the radio, Mike sat quietly, almost in a meditative state, thinking about the group's next Dungeons and Dragons campaign, and El looked out the window, observing all the cars, trees, and occasional farm animals that appeared along the highway.

"Are we there yet?" Dustin sighed loudly.

Hopper narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the rear view mirror, meeting Dustin's tired blue ones. "Hey, don't make me turn this car around," he warned.

Dustin caught glares from all of his friends and he just responded with his toothless grin.

"Hopper," Joyce chided the officer and gently swatted his arm.

"Oh, come on, now," the chief laughed. "I'm just having a little fun."

Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Jim adored being around the kids. Of course, they could never replace his late daughter, Sarah. However, giving them rides in the police car or taking them on camping trips or just giving them important life lessons filled his heart with glee and warmth. It was a wondrous feeling, being able to have a surrogate family, to be a father once again.

 **. . .**

At last, the family made it to the entrance of the amusement park. Hopper circled around the huge parking lot, looking for an open spot. He growled and grumbled, making snide comments about the ways some people parked their cars. He found a spot that wasn't too far from the front gate, but they had to do a bit of walking.

The kids all stretched their limbs, finally free from the cramped mini van. They all raced each other towards the admission booth and Hopper called out to them.

"Kids, stay where Joyce and I can see you!" he yelled.

The group crowded around the front gate, showed the employee their tickets and were granted entrance into the park. The kids gasped and looked around at the large area they stood in. The sounds of people's joyful screams filled the air as the different rides zoomed past one another. Hopper and Joyce told the kids to meet them back near the gift shop whenever they were ready to have lunch and turned the kids loose. Mike grabbed ahold of Eleven's hand, asking her if she wanted to try out one of the roller coasters. She nodded and followed the boys toward the line that stood outside the attraction.

The line went by relatively quickly and soon, the gang got seated and comfortable as the workers went around making sure the handlebars and seat belts were secured. The maximum was three per seat, so Dustin, Will, and Lucas all shared a spot, while Mike and El sat directly behind them. All the passengers had been checked for safety and the employee gave the green light, setting off the ride. A small puff of smoke came out through the back and the ride took off. Slowly it began to inch up, making an edgy ticking noise as it went higher and higher into the air.

Eleven began to look behind her, nervously. The people below her started to look like ants. She had a tight grip on the handlebar, so much so that her knuckles began to turn white. Mike placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a trusty smile that calmed her nerves.

"It's okay, El," he said. "The fun part is coming up!"

The ride began to go forward, quickly picking up speed and zooming along the metal tracks. The other kids and adults on the ride screamed with delight and held their hands up in the air as the coaster swerved side to side. Mike and the boys were laughing and yelling wildly and Eleven eased up as she grinned, letting out small giggles as well. The ride was over almost as soon as it began and the kids, still laughing from the thrill, stumbled out of their seats, dizzy and bumping into each other.

"So, what did you think, El?" Will asked her after they got off the ride.

"I liked it," El replied. "Going fast is fun!"

"What should we go on next?" Lucas asked.

The kids looked around at all the different thrill rides that surrounded them and Eleven spoke up first.

"That one," she said and pointed to one of the tallest rides in the park, the American Eagle.

"Really? The Eagle?" Dustin asked, surprised.

"Does it go fast?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then that one."

Lucas grinned and led the way. "You heard the girl, let's go!"

 **. . .**

After many rides and fun-filled screams, the group returned to meet Joyce and Hopper by the shops to decide on where to eat. There were many concession stands and restaurants to choose from, but the kids didn't really mind, they would eat almost anything. Hopper stopped by one of the stands and got a cheeseburger for himself, a corn dog for Joyce, and a few hot dogs and a funnel cake for the kids. They sat at a large round table, enjoying their meal, and the kids looked over the map, trying to find out where the games were located.

"Oh, over there!" Dustin shouted with his mouth full. "Right near the haunted house!"

"So we'll eat, play some games, ride more rides, then go to the haunted house once it gets dark?" Will advised the plan to the group.

"Yeah, sounds perfect!" Mike confirmed.

 **. . .**

Dustin led the gang towards the game area. It sort of resembled a Chuck E. Cheese's, with all of the bright, flashing lights and a wide selection of arcade games. The kids split up, all going to different locations. Dustin dragged Will over to the Donkey Kong machine, wanting to prove that he could beat his high score, Lucas made a beeline to the shooting games, saying that he needed to work on his aiming, and Mike followed Eleven, who was more intrigued by the neon lights than the actual games. The girl stopped by a giant claw machine where a large, pink teddy bear caught her eye.

"Pretty," she smiled.

Mike walked up next to her and looked at the bear that was surrounded by other stuffed animals. "You like that bear, huh?" he chuckled. "I could try and win it for you if you want." He shuffled his feet, looking shyly at his hands.

"How?" El raised an eyebrow. The bear, as well as the other animals, looked trapped in the glass box.

Mike pulled out a dollar from his wallet and took control of the joystick. The giant claw began to move about, hovering over the different prizes. Mike slammed his fist down on the red button and the claw descended, opening up and latching onto the bear. The boy let out a cheer and pumped his fist into the air, but his victory was short lived as the claw rose up and dropped the bear back onto the pile.

"Ah, these games are always rigged!" he growled and inserted another dollar into the machine.

Try after try, dollar after dollar, Mike still couldn't win the stuffed bear. Eleven tried not to laugh at his frustrated reactions, but the way his face scrunched up and the look he got when the claw grabbed onto the animal, made a few giggles escape her lips. Lucas had walked over to them (he could hear Mike's cries of frustration from the other side of the arcade) and watched in amusement next to Eleven.

"Still can't win, huh?" he shook his head.

Eleven just smiled and shrugged, observing the way Mike's arms flailed in the air whenever he was close to winning. Lucas gasped as he formed an idea. He leaned over to El and whispered his plan into her ear and the girl gave him a wary look.

"No, it's fine, trust me," he told her. "No one will know but you and me."

"Okay," El responded and waited for Mike to make another attempt at the game.

This time, when Mike aimed the crane over the bear and slammed the button, Eleven narrowed her eyes as the claw latched onto the stuffed animal. Mike crossed his fingers, mentally pleading that this would be his winning shot, and let out a huge gasp as the claw didn't drop the bear, placing it in the prize box.

"Yes! Finally!" he yelled and snatched up the plush toy.

Lucas grinned and gave El a small high five before slipping away to try his luck at the Plinko game. Eleven quickly wiped her nose on her sleeve, hiding the blood trail that leaked from her nostril. Mike ran up to the girl, a proud smile on his face as he presented the large stuffed animal to her.

"Here you go, El!" he laughed and handed her the prize.

Eleven took ahold of the bear, feeling the soft fur between her fingers. It was almost as big as she was. "Thank you, Mike," she beamed and held the bear tighter. "I love it."

Mike blushed, placing his hands in his pockets, trying to act cool. "It was nothing," he claimed.

After a few more rounds of games and letting their food digest, the kids ran around the park trying to find more attractions to ride. Eleven stopped by where Joyce and Hopper were sitting and set her stuffed bear beside them, not wanting it to get lost as they wandered around the area. Hopper promised her that he would keep a close eye on it and she thanked him before rejoining her friends.

 **. . .**

The sun began to set, transforming the blue sky to a mild red-orange. Dustin yelled as he dragged the group over to the growing line at the haunted house, wanting to get a good spot before it got too long. The kids waited eagerly in line, laughing and spitting jokes about how they weren't the least bit scared. Their moods slowly dropped as they inched towards the entrance. Smoke machines created an eerie fog that covered the ground and the surprised exclamations from the other groups of people echoed throughout the building.

"What are you waiting for?" Lucas shoved Dustin who was frozen in place. "You're the one who dragged us over here!"

"I'm just thinking about the possibility of us getting separated," the boy lied. "We need to all stick together, for safety reasons!"

"We could use the buddy system," Will recommended.

Dustin nodded his head. "Good idea. Everyone link arms!" he ordered.

Lucas rolled his eyes, but didn't object on the idea. "You're such a baby," he grumbled.

The gang slowly entered the dark building, linked together as they proceeded with caution. The occasional flash of lights or random scream made the kids jump and they huddled closer as they tried to find the quickest way to exit the area. Typical jumpscares of people in costume made the small group yelp and run into one another. Eleven looked around in wonder, freezing to get a good look at the 'monsters', and Mike grabbed her by the hand again while screaming 'let's get outta here!'

"Shit, shit, shit!" Dustin swore as his dark blue eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. "Where the hell is the exit?!"

"Over there! Run!" Will pointed and dashed toward the small rectangular light that hid in the corner of the dark room.

The light led the kids into a false sense of security, and they groaned in despair realizing they had to go through a small cornfield maze in order to fully complete the attraction.

"Oh, man," Dustin's voice shook. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gee, I wonder why!" Lucas spat sarcastically.

"I don't need your shit right now, Lucas!" the boy replied, shaking his head back and forth. Finally he took a deep breath and faced the maze. "There's only one way we're getting out of this," he spoke dramatically.

"And that would be?" Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Dustin let out a war cry and began charging into the field, arms flailing and head turning back and forth, desperately trying to find the quickest path possible. The rest of the kids followed suit, Mike still held onto Eleven's hand as he ran and screamed, Will cowered behind Lucas, being the shortest of the group he figured the monsters wouldn't spot him, and Lucas put on his war face, holding up his arms in a blocking position. There were only a few scares this time, someone dressed as Jason Voorhees made an appearance once or twice and the rustling from different areas of the tall corn made the kids prepare themselves for what was about to pop out. At last, what felt like hours (it had only been 5 minutes), the gang had found the exit and a wave of relief washed over them as they finally had a chance to catch their breath.

"So…" Dustin began, his toothless grin slowly growing on his face. "Who wants to go again?"

"NO!" the others shouted as they gave their friend narrowed glares.

Dustin held up his hands and giggled. "Just joking! Don't have a heart attack."

 **. . .**

It was around 9:30 that the kids had decided they had their fun for the day. They had ridden most of the roller coasters and walked so much that their legs began to feel like jello. They found Hopper and Joyce sitting on a bench near the main plaza of the amusement park, Hopper still had a tight grip on the giant teddy bear Mike had won for Eleven and the girl smiled, knowing that Hopper had kept his promise (not that he ever broke one to begin with).

"You kids ready to go?" Joyce asked and Hopper handed Eleven her teddy bear.

The group responded with nods and stifled yawns. It was going to be long drive back to Hawkins, but the way their eyelids were drooping and how their walking became sluggish, told the kids that it wouldn't be as eventful as the ride up to Six Flags.

"Okay, does anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave?" Hopper wondered. He looked back at the small group who shook their heads 'no' and followed the adults out the front gate with tired eyes.

One by one, the children got saddled up in the minivan. Eleven placed her bear by the window seat, using the giant stuffed animal as a pillow. Mike sat beside her, slowly dozing off as Will tried to get him to scoot over. Lucas and Dustin sat in the back, immediately passing out as soon as they got their seat belts on. Eleven stared blankly out the window as Joyce started the car, navigating her way through the parking lot.

It had been a very productive day, one that the kids would reminisce about for the rest of the year. Hopper had turned on the country station on the radio and was thankful that the children were too exhausted to tease him about his enjoyment of 'old people music'. Mike had leaned over in his sleep and rested his head on top of El's, snoring quietly. Eleven didn't mind at all, in fact, she grabbed ahold of his hand and closed her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

All was calm in the backseat for a short time. As soon as Joyce made it out of the parking lot and onto the highway, almost on queue, the kids began to wake up. They started whispering to each other and after a few moments, Mike chuckled nervously.

"Um, Hopper," he showed off his sheepish grin. "We have to use the bathroom."

Hopper groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long night. "I thought I told you all to go before we left the park!"


End file.
